


A psycho’s blood

by Ayyy_itz_ya_emo



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyy_itz_ya_emo/pseuds/Ayyy_itz_ya_emo
Summary: Dan is a psychopath that has built an empire to work for his illegal needs





	A psycho’s blood

Chapter 1  
He took a slow drag from the cigarette and tried to drown out the loud, blaring sirens of the city as he got a text from yet another private number. Phil Lester never got a break on his job. His job was to hunt down people, kidnap them, and make it look like they ran away. He obviously didn’t work for any type of government, unless you count the anarchy, which was who he was working for. He had never met his boss, only other people that worked for him. They always met under a bridge or in some abandon work place, never in the bosses place. They always told him he would meet him soon, but they had been saying that for months. They were always texting him from random numbers and then they would disappear randomly without a trace. The place differed but it was a string of abandon places that he would never consider going to without protection. He carried a glock in the waist of his pants, you never know when someone would jump at you.  
But the text he got this time was different. It told him to wear a suit, and when he arrived it was an actual house with guards. He thought this was another job they were just leading him right to, but no one else was there, just him and the guards.  
He walked up the steps to the door to only be stopped by the guards, as expected.  
“Name.” One of them said in a stern, monotone voice.  
“Phil Lester, I was told to come here.”  
“Boss wants you inside. Up the stairs to the right hallway all the way down on your left. That’s where he is, and that’s where he wants you.”  
Phil was a little creeped out that he had to walk to what was most likely a room instead of a dining area. Isn’t that where rich people met with guest? He walked up the grand staircase and followed the direction the guard had told him. There was a slight sent of rose and vanilla in the air and the noise of soft jazz rang in his ears as he got closer to the room at the end of the hall.  
As he entered the room he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The most handsome man he had ever seen was lying in a bath of bubbles with a wine glass on a table beside him.  
“Ah, well if it isn’t the man that I have to thank for his excellent work!” The man, or as everyone knows, “The Boss.”  
“Well thank you sir,but I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I am Daniel Howell, you work for me. I know everything about you from what you have for dinner the most to who your first girlfriend, well in your case, boyfriend you had in high school. Those people you kidnap, they all go to me.”  
“How do you know all of this? I didn’t even know your name or who you were until three seconds ago.”  
“Yes I know, and I’m sorry for that but, in my defense, I didn’t know how attractive you were until yesterday. Of I would have known sooner I would’ve called you in to meet me sooner.”  
“So am I just attraction to you then? Or am I here for a reason other that you to tell me how pretty I am.”  
“Come here would ya.”  
Phil walked toward the strange man cautiously.  
“Undress and take this bath with me. I’lol have someone come in and pour you a glass of wine. I to get to know you, well, your personality. And I want you to get to know me. Like first things first, I am a diagnosed psychopath. You could probably figure that out, I mean, I literally have you kidnap people for me so I can drink the blood out of their wrists. This is my idea of a date. No public places, I hate those.”  
Phil chuckled and took off his shirt to reveal scars and bruises. After all, there are a few that fight back. As soon as he got completely undressed he got in with the extraordinary man.  
“So tell me, why did you want to kidnap people in the first place?”  
“Something tells me you already know why.”  
“I want to hear your version. I want to know the thought that first popped into your head when we texted you.”  
“Because the thought of tying someone up and having control over them excites me. I am just a kinky motherfucker.”  
They both busted up laughing while passing back and forth the bottle of wine.  
“Father, since when do we take romantic baths with our...guest?”  
“Susan, darling, this is Phil Lester. He captures our guest for us. He is not here for killing, he is here as company.” “Phil, I would like you to meet my daughter, Susan. I want the both of you to get along well. But for right now, Susan could you let us have some time alone together we are catching up on some things.”  
Susan left the room in a hurry, like she was on a mission.  
“My daughter knows about my business. Sometimes, after I’m done, she goes in and completely mutilates them. I tell her that we shouldn’t kill them just simply drug them, make them forget what happened, then they will wake up in some random field on the outskirts of town and they wont remember a thing. But apparently she has to refrain from killing anybody at school. Sometimes she comes home with mask potatoes and ketchup in her hair. She is bullied badly but I can’t do anything about it.”  
“How old is she?”  
“She turns sixteen in two months. But that’s not important.”  
Dan pulled Phil onto him. “Blue eyed boy, I want you to show me what you are really made of.”


End file.
